Manis
by Kenzeira
Summary: Natori jadi malu sendiri sebab ia berpendapat bahwa Natsume benar-benar cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. NatoNatsu. Canon Divergence.


**Disklaimer** : Natsume Yuujinchou milik **Yuki Midorikawa**. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Light-BL/Friendship; **NatoNatsu** ; Canon Divergence. Semoga tidak OOC.

* * *

 **MANIS**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

"Natori-san, menurutmu aku ini bagaimana?"

Suatu senja, sepulang dari lokasi pemotretan, Natori tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Natsume. Lelaki itu tengah melangkah, dalam rengkuhannya Nyanko-sensei mendekur nyaman. Matanya selalu melihat ke bawah, seperti menahan kesedihan—atau sedang merasakan kesedihan itu namun mencoba untuk disembunyikan. Natori menyapa. Natsume melamun. Setelah bahunya disentuh, baru menoleh seraya tergeragap gugup.

Mereka membicarakan hal-hal ringan. Dari pembicaraan tidak tentu arah itu, Natori jadi mengetahui bahwa ternyata Natsume baru saja pergi ke rumahnya. Rumah yang sebenar-benarnya, tempat lahir dan tumbuh (meski tak begitu lama). Tinggal berpindah-pindah dari beragam sanak-saudara. Natori tak mampu menahan rasa iba. Natsume tidak membiarkan. Lelaki itu mendadak saja mengulas senyum lebar lantas menanyakan sesuatu yang begitu aneh.

Begitulah awal mula Natori tiba-tiba kembali mengingat kejadian antara Hodzuki-gami dan Fudzuki-gami itu. Terbayang wajah Natsume saat mengenakan riasan kepala berupa topeng rusa serta dua bunga yang tersampir cantik di sisi wajah, memakai yukata berwarna indigo yang agak kebesaran. Belum lagi ketika Natsume duduk dengan anggun dan membiarkan para _youkai_ putih memanggulnya seperti dewi sungguhan. Natori jadi malu sendiri sebab ia berpendapat bahwa Natsume benar-benar cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Tapi, tentu saja, ia tidak mungkin berkata demikian. Salah-salah nanti Natsume tersinggung. Akhirnya Natori mengulas senyuman paling menawan yang selalu memikat hati para wanita (ah, sialnya, kalau sedang tersenyum begini, raut muka Natsume selalu berubah aneh, seperti enggan melihat atau jenuh atau jijik). Natori pura-pura berpikir.

"Sebetulnya kau ini agak merepotkan. Terlalu baik pada _youkai_ membuatmu repot sendiri. Tapi kalau tidak begitu, seperti bukan Natsume. Dan … hmm … kau cukup manis."

Pipi Natsume langsung merona. Rengkuhannya terhadap Nyanko-sensei tak sengaja semakin erat sehingga membuat kucing bulat gendut itu terbatuk-batuk. Natori tertawa lepas melihatnya. Natsume meninju pinggang Natori lemah, seakan tengah menggoda.

Kalau boleh dibilang, bagi Natori, Natsume sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Ada sesuatu dalam diri lelaki itu yang diam-diam membuatnya selalu ingin melindunginya dari segala macam bahaya—terlebih menyangkut Klan Matoba. Ia tidak mau menyerahkan Natsume pada Matoba, tak peduli meski dipaksa. Namun, ia tahu, yang demikian itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi ia tetap was-was berhubung sepertinya Matoba sangat tertarik pada kekuatan Natsume yang tak biasa. Ia enggan membiarkan Matoba memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Natsume.

Tanpa sadar, telapak tangannya sudah mendarat di atas puncak kepala Natsume. Lelaki itu memandang bingung. Natori juga bingung. Akhirnya ia mengusap-usap lembut seraya tersenyum hangat. Lagi-lagi Natsume menundukkan kepala. Kali ini bukan karena bersedih. Mungkin karena senang … mungkin saja. Terlebih rona merah di pipinya merambat sampai ke cuping telinga.

 _Perasaan macam apa ini?_

Ia jadi ingin mengusili Natsume. "Nah, sekarang kau terlihat manis sekali. Tiba-tiba membuatku lapar ingin makan makanan manis."

"Na-Natori-san!"

Natori tertawa. Nyanko-sensei kegirangan mendengarnya menyebut-nyebut makanan. Ia mengajak Natsume untuk makan bersama di kedai kue dekat gardu listrik di ujung jalan. Segera saja kucing yang sering dikira babi gendut itu terlepas dari rengkuhan Natsume dan berlari duluan menuju kedai kue.

"Aku traktir. Sekalian membelikan beberapa kue untuk Bibi dan Pamanmu, Natsume-kun. Mereka pasti senang."

"A-ah, ya."

Natori tidak tahan untuk kembali mengusap-usap puncak kepala Natsume. Rasanya menyenangkan—dan hangat, kehangatan yang entah dari mana datangnya. Natsume tidak lagi menunduk seperti sebelumnya, kali ini lelaki itu memandangnya lurus ke arah mata (sekilas melirik tanda lahir yang bergerak-gerak liar di daerah muka). Ia terhipnotis untuk ikut memandang. Keduanya saling menatap sampai akhirnya jempol Natori tak sengaja bergeser dan membelai pipi Natsume.

Sesuatu dalam dadanya seakan hendak meledak. Terlebih ketika Natsume memejamkan mata, membuat Natori hilang fokus. Bulu-bulu lentik itu—ah.

Dari kejauhan, Nyanko-sensei berteriak agar mereka cepat-cepat menyusul. Kesadaran akhirnya kembali. Natori mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dalam benaknya. Natsume melangkah lebih dulu dengan gestur gugup yang mudah terbaca. Natori mengekori dari belakang sambil tak henti-henti memikirkan apa yang sebetulnya sedang terjadi dan mengapa ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri begini.[]

* * *

 **9:58 PM – 18 November 2016**

 **A/N**

Butuh asupan manis-manis NatoNatsu akhirnya bikin sendiri maaf nyampah ehe **C:**


End file.
